Freida+
This is the author access character template for Freida. As such it contains many more spoilers than the regular character sheet, and is not reader friendly. Credits to KittySpace for the template. The Character Physically 1. What is the character's stature and build? Is s/he overweight? Thin? How much of his/her build is muscle and how much fat? Is s/he visibly out of shape? Freida is tall and gangling, with visible muscles and little fat. In shape, though hardly a womanly one. She has pretty much the same body type as Paul, except being a little taller and slightly thinner. A sharp, hard shape. 2. Describe her/his posture. Is it good? Does s/he carry himself well? Is s/he crooked and bent over? Slouched? Straight? Freida is lazy about her posture. She moves easily and relaxedly, slouching and swaggering and just generally looking like a messy person. 3. Is s/he in good shape or out of condition? Is s/he coordinated or does s/he move awkwardly or stiffly? If there is combat, would the character be swift and capable or sluggish and slow to react? Is s/he a trained dancer or some other physical profession that would give the character grace? Freida is in excellent fighting shape, and incredibly quick and deadly with well tuned reactions and the grace of an extremely well trained and practiced warrior in many different areas. She's adorably awkward though, exactly where she needs to be in the moment, but very... imprecise, between those points. 4. How is her/his health? Any illnesses or conditions? Any physical disabilities? She's pretty healthy, maybe a little mentally dependent. 5. Is s/he physically active or sedentary? How is the character's stamina? Does the character tire easily because of lack of habitual exercise or physical disability, or is the character capable of going for a few hours without significant rest, or days? Hugely active, but with only average stamina. She moves so much she's prone to running out in a drawn out battle. Typically fine outside of combat though, she can keep moving at a good speed for a day. 6. Does s/he move in straight or curved lines? Is s/he physically tight or fluid? Tense and controlled or relaxed and free? Is the character free with motions or largely still, economizing movement? She's very curved, relaxed and free, constantly moving and bouncy, but not inaccurate. 7. What are her/his chief efforts? What actions is s/he accustomed to taking? What physical movements are habitual and embedded in muscle memory? Her chief efforts are as a swordsman. She doesn't have many skills beside that, though she's excellent at maintenance and will often help Argus, Damian, even Zacharias should it come to that. 8. Is the character good-looking by the standards of the setting, pretty, beautiful, average, plain, ugly, disfigured? Freida is fierce with thick, aggressive features. Not pretty by any standards, though she has a certain mature appeal, she is at least slightly better looking than Renata, which is amusing because she doesn't try to be. 9. How aware is the character of herself/himself physically? Health and physical ability? Her/His looks? Freida often underestimates her strengths. There's always room for improvement, she says, achieving more in a single maneuver than the other heroes would be able to do in several. 10. Describe the character physically, as you would in the story itself. Skin, hair, typical grooming, body shape, teeth and nails and any habitual ornamentation or medical devices. Flaming red, unkempt long hair, a tall gangling young woman with a bright smile, a tan, a calm demeanor and one very sharp katana. The Character's Appearance 1. How many clothes does this character have? What sort of clothes, and why? How much ornamentation (bracelets and earrings, body piercing items, hair decorations) does the character have? In a given day, how many does this character use? In a given month? For what purpose? Is s/he aware of fashion, does s/he go through longer cycles (seasonal to multiple years) of wearing the same style(s), then change drastically? Why? She wears a touch of leather armour over/under a swordmaster type gi, as a martial artist. She has only a few of these, and few decorations otherwise. She wears what's comfortable, but can switch to the current fashion on a dime, it's not like she's unaware, she just doesn't care. She is up to date with Empire style. 2. What are her/his favorite articles of clothing? Why? How often does s/he wear them? What about ornaments? No favouritism, she loves all her clothes. 3. What colors are the clothes? Is there a wide range? Bright or dull? What are her/his favorite colors to wear? What are the character's favorite materials to wear? She likes materials that are light, but will also stop a blade. She favours sky blue colours which I've heard are fairly decent as camouflage goes. 4. Were they bought or home-made, hand-me-downs, expensive? How long has the character owned the wardrobe? Is there a mix of origins and ages to the clothes and ornaments? A mixture of donated and bought clothing, repaired as necessary. She's been on the road a while. 5. Do her/his clothes fit well? Is s/he comfortable in them or does the character fight and tug and pull at the clothes and decorations? Do the clothes increase or decrease his/her confidence? Not that she'd care that much about going naked, she at least appreciates not being stared at while wearing her usual attire, which is fairly neuter. 6. Does s/he care for her/his clothes? Keep them up and neat? Is s/he worried about how they look? Freida is incredibly possessive and will make sure her clothes retain functionality for as long as she's alive. The Character's Voice 1. Does s/he speak in a high or low pitch voice? When might s/he be higher than usual? When lower? Is there a wide range to pitch and volume or is the character's voice largely consistent and even? Freida has the deepest voice of the female characters, and speaks in quite a calm even tone, which isn't to say it won't raise when she's upset, but it's just not a common occurrence. 2. Is s/he a loud or soft talker? Resonant or reedy, windy, or nasal? Is the character a trained speaker or actor? Does s/he know how to project the voice? Has a sharp clear voice, it's difficult to be heard over her. She actually is a trained speaker, hence she's certainly noticeable when she does. 3. Does the character show emotion through voice or is s/he tightly controlled in that aspect? Make an effort to speak properly or not bother to control his/her words at all? Freida will tend to show emotion through other means than the voice, especially silence. Outbursts are possible but unlikely. She'd have to be really stressed. 4. Is there an accent? Anything unusual in pronunciation? Emphasis? Phrasing? Does the character speak with consistent and correct grammar? Does the character stutter and 'um' a lot? All the time in the Empire couldn't shed her Low High Empire accent that she shares with the others who come from the village, albeit with Empire turns of phrase. Good grammar and she would sooner not speak than speak badly. 5. Is s/he self-conscious when s/he speaks to others? How large a group could the character speak to before s/he became self-conscious? goes here Freida is not in the least bit self conscious. She's been trained well to appeal to crowds and her personality means that she just doesn't care who she talks to. The Character's Mind 1. Is the character clever and quick-thinking? Slow of thought and ponderous? If quick, does s/he rush to judgment and conclusion or are his/her thought processes just that quick? If slow, is it because the character wants to examine every angle or because it takes them longer than most of the other characters? Freida is clever, she's very like Paul in that she's content to rush into things, yet won't shy away from a more detailed analysis of the situation. If anything she's more patient. 2. Does the character grasp new ideas quickly or slowly? What about new ideas that contradict what the character previously thought? Freida is very set in her ways, highly obedient and fears change. She eventually does change for the better, like the rest of the characters, and isn't abnormally unchangeable for all that. 3. What kind of education has s/he had? lord the class/race/gender questions depending on your world might go here, too Educated by Paul's father, Jacob the priest, and her uncle, though often through Paul and Nicolas. Learned about magic, combat, and the nice side of history. Trained even further as a prospective concubine, knows the empire inside and out and took etiquette and combat to insane levels. 4. What subjects does the character have knowledge or expertise in? History, especially of the Empire, human nature, etiquette, a little magic, a lot of different weapons and the maintenance thereof. 5. Is the character logical, rational, or emotional? How does the character approach a logical or logistical problem? An emotional problem? Poor girl, another character who finds herself to be the rational person in a sea of emotionally and/or overly logical voices. She tends to flee from emotional problems. 6. Does the character think out things before speaking or can s/he "think on her feet" while speaking? Freida can do both. She's reasonably persuasive, on par with Zacharias. 7. Does the character have contemplative times? Under what circumstances? What are the recurring issues or questions s/he thinks about when thoughtful and at rest? Freida contemplates a lot, about a lot of things, like, whenever she doesn't need to concentrate, which can include combat. She wonders if her sword is sharp enough, where Paul and Nicolas are, are they OK? Is she doing the right thing? Would her village still be safe if she had been there, has Nicolas really forgiven Paul or is it just a ruse? Does Paul feel the same way about her... There's a lot going on under the surface. 8. Is the character an idealist or a pragmatist? Thoughtful or inclined to action? How does the character balance thought and action? How does the character relate abstracts with practical, solid concepts? Idealist, definitely. She thinks a lot more than she acts, but then she thinks a lot, which means she acts a lot too. The Character's Emotions and Personality 1. Does the character regain energy from being around people or from solitary activities, or being around one or two specific people? Does the character get along well with people? How much effort does it take for him/her to charm someone? How about a group of people? Freida likes people, especially Paul and her brother. She also doesn't despise the company of the girls, (as the tomboy). She's not especially charming, unless you happen to like duels. She's too rough to ever fall back on her training to charm people. 2. Does the character have many friends? Close friends? What is the balance between the two, many casual friends but no close friends, many casual and one or two close? Freida has close friends, Paul, Argus, Nicolas, less close friends, the other girls, and people she notices, everyone else. In all seriousness, she's a friendly member of the group who has associations with everyone else where necessary. 3. Is the character hot-blooded or cool-headed? Does the character have good or poor impulse control? Freida is sort of in the middle ground between hot-blooded and cool headed, less control than Paul, but more than say... Nicolas. She has some impulse control. 4. Does the character have a narrow or wide range of emotions? Do they show often? Does the character fight his/her emotions or allow them and try to work with them? How does the character feel about emotions in general? Freida is emotional, sensitive, and very prone to hiding it. She bottles it all up and acts natural. Freida knows how painful emotions can be, and how valuable the good ones are. She has a fairly mature attitude to them. 5. Is the character sensitive or receptive to new people or calloused and/or suspicious? Is the character cautious about trusting others with one part of themselves, all parts, just their emotions...? Freida is trusting and loyal and works well with new people, but she'll take her time sharing her own feelings, and her history. 6. Is the character an aggressive or reactive person? Does the character fight his/her surroundings, look for the negative, or is the character more passive and inclined to let things happen to him/her, or does the character seek out positive things and actively pursue goals? Passive, passive, passive. Not because of her nature, but because she knows little else how to be. She lives for the whims of others, neglecting her own tortured mind. 7. In a danger or emergency situation would the character go to it or run away from it? In what situations is the character incapable of thinking clearly or reacting productively? Is the character more nervous or calm? She's another damned hero. Zooming in to save the day, and very productively as well. She's easily the best at staying calm during heroics and reacting productively. 8. Does the character have a sense of humor? Is the character capable of making jokes or is s/he better at appreciating them? Can s/he see humor in unfunny situations or dark situations; does the character use humor as a coping mechanism or understand the use of it? Can s/he laugh at himself? Is the character's sense of humor cruel or generous? Freida has a mature sense of humour. She's a little slow on the uptake sometimes, and doesn't find humour in dark situations to be remotely funny. She's more inclined to laugh at a joke than make one, but in keeping with her generally honorable conduct, doesn't ever laugh cruelly. 9. Under what conditions could the character be harmful or mean or cruel to another person? What are the character's moral and ethical boundaries? All the time, if you do anything to harm a friend or a family member you're basically dead! Otherwise, she's a paragon of honor and duty, a stalwart warrior of justice. 10. Is the character a loving person, either romantically or filially? Is s/he capable of or inclined to relate to others in a loving way? Is the character loved by others? In a romantic or a familial way? Loving, yes, very loving. Romantically and filially. As for being capable of relating in a loving way, she's very slow, both on the uptake, and with showing her love. She demonstrates her feelings with actions before words, and she'd rather kill your worst enemy twice than utter "I love you." The Character's Wealth, Power, and Influence 1. Does the character have much money? Other material resources? Is it renewable or finite? Does it provide position or respect from others for her/him? No, she has what she owns, and what she earns, and generally that's just functional clothes and arms. 2. Is the character generous or selfish with her/his money and possessions? Is this generosity need based or whimsical? Freida is quite selfish with her possessions, oh she might share food or other basic supplies, but wouldn't give clothes to a naked person... they're hers. 3. Is the character socially prominent? From wealth, position or office, family history, ability or accomplishment? Is the character socially respected or feared, and how much influence can the character bring to bear for a purpose? How much is the character willing to bring to bear under ordinary circumstances? Slightly... there are a few nobles in the Empire wondering where she's gone. She could probably ask them for a favour, though she'd rather not... (So I'm going to force her too! Yay!) 4. Does the character rate high in the pecking order with her/his household? How is the character's outside influence or wealth seen by his/her relatives? No, she's a lowly soldier, (unless you ask those same nobles) she wouldn't have it any other way anyhow, or care. Those that might aren't in regular contact with her anyway. 5. By what means does the character exert influence over the people around him/her? Is it direct or indirect? Financial/material or influential/social? Social if at all. 6. To whom is the character subservient? To whom does the character owe fealty or respect? Is this submission by choice or unavoidable? Is it within a social framework or agreed upon by the individuals involved? Freida will do anything that her brother says, and that's a relationship that's non-negotiable. She's also very amenable to commands from Paul, whom she adores, Samuel, whom she respects, and by extension Zacharias. There is no special agreement in the group, though. The Character's Activities 1. How does the character spend her/his free time? What activities does s/he choose to do and what activities must s/he do? What does the character hate to do? She likes to maintain the weapons of herself and others... even better, a nice duel with a fellow swordsman, especially Paul. She's not normally happy to go patrolling on her own, though. She hates to be alone and has a poor sense of direction. 2. What does the character's daily routine consist of? Rise, have fun, eat, more fun, sleep. 3. What is the character's profession or work? What does this occupation involve, what sorts of actions and activities? Professional mercenary, so mainly questing, self repair and slicing people's faces off. She did most of the talking in her old group. She's less indispensable in the new one. 4. What kinds of leisure activities does the character plan and look forward to, long term? Such as preparing for a tournament or an event, practicing a sport, or creating a complex craft item. She does like tournaments... if I can squeeze more into the story she'll go for them. Otherwise, training, duelling, maintaining. She's not especially complicated. 5. Does the character like to eat or drink, or cook, or does s/he look at food as a necessity rather than a pleasure? Like many of the heroes, eating went from a necessity to a pleasure the moment she joined Zacharias's group. She's a terrible cook, but she can sure as hell slice the veggies. Happy enough to assist, I guess. 6. How important is sex to the character? What sexual activities does s/he partake in? What are his/her emotions regarding sex? Does the character's sexual inclinations or past affect how s/he behaves in the rest of her life and if so, positively or negatively? Terribly dull state of affairs, this whole sexing thing. She might even be borderline asexual. In any case, a good long duel in the open air, getting nice and sweaty, focusing on naught but your opponent... that provides all the thrill she needs... mostly... there's only so far indifference can go when confronted with a willing and beautiful lover. 7. Does the character enjoy performance or creative arts? How important does the character believe these are to life, in a general sense? In a specific sense, how important does the character believe the arts are to him/her? Performance what? She's a warrior, and even back in the empire she found non-physical pursuits highly tedious. She's not even curious about them. Character's Personal Life 1. What are the character's specific religious beliefs? Does s/he belong to a specific sect or creed? Does the character advocate that group's beliefs or only elaborate them when asked? How are these beliefs reflected in the character's actions and activities? Technically a Goddess worshiper, but being from the more secular empire, and genuinely disenchanted after her terrible experiences there, she doesn't actively disseminate or even question the belief. 2. How did the character come to the religion? How important is it to the character? Through Jacob, like everyone else that met the man. Highly unimportant. 3. How big a role did family play in the character's upbringing? Was the character raised by a family considered normative by his/her society? Was the character raised by his/her biological family, adoptive family, or a mix of both? She was raised by a small enclave of Empire refugees. Following the death of her father, her uncle stepped in, but he was unimpressed by her gender, and Paul's father, Jacob, provided a better father figure. Then, her uncle sold her off to bandits and she was then passed onto Empire nobles... who weren't as bad as they could be, since they were actually impressed by her skill as a warrior. 4. How does the character define family, chosen or biological? To which does s/he feel stronger ties, or does s/he feel the ties equally? Nicolas. Then those from the village, especially Paul. She's naturally more attached to her biological family, and the children she grew up with. 5. How did the character meet his/her current spouse(s)/serious lover(s)? How did the character meet past ones? How long did it take before the character considered the relationship serious? Before the character proposed marriage, or did the spouse propose? Childhood friend into arranged marriage, effectively... except nobody arranged it. She pretty much assumed, eagerly, that that was the way it was going to be, and nobody ever argued. True, it became visibly serious at some point during the Empire arc. 6. Does the character have children? Does the character want children? How does s/he view the offspring in question, how is his/her relationship with them? This is still heavily uncharted uber-sequel territory... but yes, she will eventually have children. Let it be known that Freida's daughter is almost a carbon copy of her, which is pleasing. More information in probably years... 7. Does the character have a physical home or is the character a traveler, preferring not to settle in any one place? Yes, had a home on the island for 10 years, then the Empire for another 7, then the High Kingdom for about a year, then Nirvana for an eternity (please don't ask me about this) then somewhere in England (REALLY CLASSIFIED even more don't ask me about this) Not a traveler by choice, none of the heroes really are. Character's Hopes and Fears 1. What things frighten the character, both abstract concepts and concrete items? What would the character's idea of a terrible fate be? Loneliness. I think Freida might be a touch agoraphobic. The worst fate, would be waiting for her friends and family to return, but they never do. (Boy, that's going to be fun to work with... "later") 2. What are the character's hopes and dreams, abstract and concrete? What would the character's idea of the best fate in the world be? For one thing, Paul... for another, getting to see her old home again. Keeping her family safe and together and seeing a bit of the world would suit her nicely. The best fate, getting to live forever with her family, and them being whole. 3. What are the character's primary motivations? Are they active or reactive? Solid, tangible goals or concepts? Reactive, she cares about the desires of others, especially her brother, more than herself. Keep them safe, keep life normal. 4. What is one thing the character wouldn't want anyone to find out about her/him? How scared she is, ever. Of being left alone, of anything, since those things might inconvenience her friends. Category:AA